London Calling
by Rin Bluegold
Summary: Due to the lack of recent ghost activity thanks to Danny Phantom, the Fentons have decided to take their paranormal research to the Tower of London. Danny and his friends have to prevent this, meanwhile Danny and Sam contemplate their relationship.


**Hey guys, this is Rin Bluegold presenting a finale for the Danny Phantom series. I always thought that it was rude and careless of the creators to cut the show without any explanation or final episode premiere, so I created my own. I'm currently having writer's block with The Island and What Should Be, so until I get my inspiration back, I'll do some work on this.**

**Oh, and I remembered I should put disclaimers on my work.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Danny Phantom.**

**

* * *

**

On a summer afternoon in Amity Park, Danny, Sam, and Tucker were on their way to the Fentons' house after eating lunch at the Nasty Burger.

"Ugh, I can't believe I ate all those chili burgers," Tucker groaned, clutching his upset stomach.

Sam sighed. "I told you it was a bad idea. Not even you can keep down six of those things. I don't think the meat is even legal."

"You know," Danny considered, "if we'd gone straight to my house and ordered a pizza, you wouldn't be sick."

Tucker groaned again and struggled against the urge to puke his guts out.

"Or," said Sam, "we could have gone to that new salad bar/cafe downtown. It's the cleanest, healthiest place around, and its vegetarian menu is fantastic."

Tucker gave her a look of disgust. "No thanks! Coffee's fine, but I need meat!"

Distracted by his little speech, Tucker failed to notice a scrawny alley cat in his path, and he fell right over it. The cat, unharmed, darted away with an angry yowl.

"Hey, come back!" Danny called. "I think Tucker's about to regurgitate one of your friends!"

Sam laughed and helped Tucker up.

"That's not funny!" he grumbled. "I've never eaten a cat before in my life."

Danny and Sam exchanged a mysterious look.

"As far as you know..." Danny said, giving Tucker an ominous smile.

The two kept walking, leaving Tucker standing there wide-eyed and pale.

"What's that supposed to mean?!"

-

Upon reaching Danny's house, they met with an unexpected scene. Danny's mom was packing dishes into a cardboard box, and there were several other boxes scattered around.

"Uh, what's up, Mom?" Danny was as confused as Tucker and Sam were.

Maddie looked up and gave them all a wide smile. "Oh, hi, kids! Sam, your mother called earlier, and she doesn't know where you are."

"Thanks, Mrs. Fenton," Sam sighed in relief.

"Danny, sweetheart, " Mrs. Fenton continued with a more serious expression, "your dad's in the lab. He'll explain everything."

Danny instantly looked worried. He turned to his friends and said, "You guys go on up to my room."

They nodded and went ahead upstairs. Sam paused for a moment and glanced back at Danny, then kept going.

Whatever was going on, they would hear about it soon.

-

Danny went to the lab, where he found his dad trying on a new model of Specter Deflector.

"Oh yeah, baby. You look ten years younger. Who wants to dance with big papa?"

"Uh, Dad?"

Danny knew this would be implanted in his brain for a very long time, and he needed to distract himself.

Jack turned around and grinned. "Hey, there, son! What do you think? Pretty flashy, eh?"

Danny averted his eyes. "Uh, yeah...Mom said you had something to tell me."

"Oh, right!" Mr. Fenton placed a hand on Danny's shoulder. "Danny, my boy, I'm sure you've noticed the recent decline in ghostly activity around here."

"Yeah..." Thanks to Danny Phantom.

"And since your mother and I have not been able to detect any paranormal activity whatsoever, we figure this place is cured. So, to continue our research, we need to leave Amity Park."

"What?" Danny gasped. "Leave? Dad, we can't leave Amity Park! What about school? What about Jazz's classes? What about Sam....a-a-and Tucker? Sam and...Tucker..."

"They'll be just fine, Danny. You can still visit, and you can call your girlfriend as much as you want."

"She's not my...." Danny sighed. "Never mind....Dad, we don't need to leave. There are still ghosts around here. What about the Ghost Boy?"

Jack scoffed. "One ghost isn't enough to continue my work. I need dozens! Hundreds! Thousands! I hear the Tower of London is _packed_ with ghosts, and that's just where we're going."

Danny was getting desperate. "London? Dad, please, don't do this. What if there were more ghosts around here? Way more ghosts?"

"Well," Mr. Fenton considered, rubbing his chin, "maybe _then_ we could stick around. If we could only catch a few, our research would really hit the roof."

That could be arranged. It was a simple matter of persuading a few ghosts to come out of the Ghost Zone and wreak havoc.

"Yeah, um, okay. I'm just gonna go tell Sam and Tucker."

"All righty, then. Go ahead. And be sure to get your girlfriend a present before we leave next week."

Danny didn't bother correcting his father this time. There was no use in it.

Upstairs, Sam was sitting by herself on Danny's bed.

Before he could ask, she rolled her eyes and said, "Bathroom."

Danny shuddered to think what a mess that would be. But the main problem loomed over him like a malevolent shadow.

He sat down beside Sam and sighed.

"What is it?" she asked.

Danny hesitated. "Dad said...he said there isn't enough ghost activity around here anymore, and he wants to move to England to chase ghosts in the Tower of London."

To his surprise, Sam laughed. "Seriously? That's easy to fix. All we have to do is get some ghosts to come out, let your dad chase them a while, and shut them back up in the Ghost Zone. Right?"

Danny wasn't totally convinced. "Yeah...but what if it doesn't work? What if I really end up moving away?"

He stared at the floor, imagining life in another country, so far away from where he'd lived the first fifteen years of his life.

His heart did a backflip when Sam reached over and squeezed his hand.

"That won't happen," she said reassuringly. "Wait and see. I'll make sure of it."

Suddenly she blushed and pulled her hand back.

"Uh, I mean, _Tucker_ and I...._we_ are not going to let it happen...."

"Yeah...." Danny agreed quietly, also blushing.

For the first time, he realized how silly it was, trying to deny what everybody else could so plainly see.

Sam liked him. She'd always liked him, even when he was obsessed with Paulina and fawning over Valerie, even while she had a crush on Gregor.

It had taken Danny a long time to start thinking that maybe he liked Sam, too.

Now, he _knew_ he liked her. But was it too late for them?

He hoped it would never be too late.


End file.
